Dragon Whisker
.]] Dragon Whisker ( or ), also known as Dragon's Hair or Ryunohige, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. A powerful spear for Dragoons and whip for Beastmasters and Summoners, it is highly effective against Dragon-type enemies. However, it is very rare and hard to come by. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Dragon Whisker is a whip for Rydia, and it also does additional damage to dragons, as well as providing 55 Attack, 25 Accuracy, +5 Strength, Stamina, and Agility, and -5 Intelligence and Spirit. It can be dropped from Blue Dragons and Fiend Dragons. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dragon Whisker is the second strongest whip only obtained as a rare drop from Blue Dragon or Fiend Dragon. It provides 55 Attack, 25% Accuracy, and +5 Strength, Speed, and Stamina, as well as ignoring rows. It also reduces Spirit and Intelligence by 5, as well as inflicting Paralyze upon hit. Final Fantasy V Dragon's Whisker is the strongest whip and provides 89 Attack and 92 Accuracy, as well as a 50% chance for Paralysis. It can be dropped from Stingray or stolen from Shinryu. Final Fantasy IX Dragon's Hair is Freya's strongest spear, found in a Chocobo Treasure near Oeilvert. It is the only weapon that teaches Dragon Breath and provides 77 Attack. Final Fantasy XI Ryunohige is a polearm that provides 91 damage, 492 delay, augments jump attacks and allows the use of the Weapon Skill Drakesbane. Its aftermath increases Accuracy and Attack. It occasionally attacks twice. It deals 11.1 damage per second and accumulates 133 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level 75 Dragoon. It can be obtained from the "Mythic Weapons" quest or the special Nomad Mog Bonanza 2010 (Rank 1) event. Final Fantasy XII }} In the original versions, Dragon Whisker is the second-strongest spear, beaten by the Zodiac Spear. It has 91 points in Attack Power and 8 in Evasion and takes 60 LP to unlock on the License Board. Spears are among the faster weapons with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. Dragon Whisker is not an elemental weapon and does not give the user any special effects. Like most of the powerful weapons, Dragon Whisker cannot be bought. The Dragon Whisker can be found in four randomly spawning treasure urns: The first can be found at the Cerobi Steppe. There is a 50% chance that the chest will appear at the North Liavell Hills area, however, there is only a 5% chance that the chest will contain the Dragon Whisker and this is while the party has the Diamond Armlet equipped. The next three chests can be found at the Pharos, two of them in hidden areas at the first flight of the Spire Ravel in the Third Ascent. The two have a 55% spawn rate. The first can be found North of the waystone and has a 50% chance of containing the spear. The third can be found west of the Waystone and has a 100% chance of containing the spear, but this is only with the Diamond Armlet equipped. The fourth and the final chest can be found in the Subterra. It's in the southwestern room's sub room on the right and the chest will always be in the northwestern corner, but to find the spear the player must unequip any Diamond Armlets. The changes of actually getting the spear are slim. In the Zodiac versions, it provides 100 Attack, 8 Evade, 28 CT, 4% combo rate, has a 15% chance of inflicting Disable on a target and requires the Dragon Whisker license for 70 LP. It can be found as a treasure in the Lhusu Mines (Lasche Span) and Cerobi Steppe (Feddik River), and rarely stolen from War-chief Supinelu in Trial Mode Stage 53 and uncommonly stolen from Diabolos in Stage 72. The stronger version, Vrsabha (Dragon Whisker L in International) provides 108 Attack, 40 Evade, 28 CT, 10% combo rate, has a 50% chance of inflicting Disable on a target and requires the Vrsabha license for 100 LP. It can be dropped from Rare Game Evil Spirit (3% chance). Both can be equipped by the Uhlan. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Dragon Whisker is not a weapon, but a high-ranked material used to craft equipment. It can be obtained from the following missions: "Destiny In The Stars", Monster Melee (Giza Plains), Mission 8-3, and "Just For Penelo". Final Fantasy XIV Ryunohige is the base form of the Relic Weapon in the Final fantasy XIV: Stormblood expansion. ''Final Fantasy XV ''Final Fantasy Tactics Dragon Whisker is a mid-powered spear with an Attack power of 17 and a Weapon Defense of 10%. It can be poached from Red Dragon or via Melee and Rendezvous. It commands the highest cost of any spear, at 44,000 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Dragon Whisker is a mid-powered spear that teaches the Bangaa Cry ability to Dragoons. It provides +45 to Attack and +1 to Jump. It can be brought from Sprohm for 14,400 gil and from any other town for 16,200 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Dragon Whisker is the strongest spear, providing +55 Attack and +2 Jump, and teaches the Bangaa Cry ability to Dragoons. It can be bought for 12,000 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Einherjarium, Wyvern Fang, and Wyvern Wing. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Dragon's Whisker is an item that increases Magic by 1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Dragon Tusk is one of the most powerful weapons when leveled up to level 30, and can only be used by Lilties. It provides 55 attack at level 1 and 185 attack at level 30, gives +30 Stun, and has three empty slots. It must be obtained from defeating Great Galdes or Giant Crab (Hard or Very Hard mode), and then created for 1,880 gil by using a Giant Lizard Hide, Dragon Tusk, and Old Sword. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Dragon Tusk makes a Draconium, level 10-19 makes a Holy Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Ryoko. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Dragon Whisker grants +20 to Attack and can be equipped by Beastmaster. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Dragon's Whisker is a spear that provides 138 ATK, +50% physical damage against Dragons, and +50% Jump damage. It is obtained by defeating Alhena in the Chamber of Arms. Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery FF4-DragonWhisker.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-DragonWhisker-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Dragon Whisker.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Dragonwhiskers.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy V. Dragon's Whisker - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Dragon's Hair FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art of Dragon's Hair from Final Fantasy IX. Dragon's Hair.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy IX. Dragon'sHair-ffix-spear.png|In-game in Final Fantasy IX. FFXI Polearm 11A.png|''Final Fantasy XI. DragonWhisker.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Dragon Whisker.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Dragon Whisker.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Dragon whisker FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. EoT Dragon Tusk.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFAB Dragon Whisker FFXII SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Dragon's Hair FFIX SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Dragon Whisker FFXII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Dragon's Hair FFIX SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Dragon Whisker FFIV CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+) FFIV. FF12 Dragon Whisker SR+ Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. Dragon Whisker ATB.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Dragon Whisker FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Dragon's Whisker FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Dragon Whisker FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Dragon's Hair FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFBE Dragon Whisker.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Dragon Whisker.jpg|Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology Dragon Whisker is counterpart to the Whale Whisker weapon. The weapon's feature of using the whiskers of the dragon are more aligned with the aspects of the Asian dragon, where they are often depicted with whiskers (attributed either to Rat's features, where the Dragon is said to be the amalgamation of the Chinese Zodiac pantheon, or the carp, which they are said to descend from). The inclusion of a dragon's breath in the tip of the whisker also alludes rather to, instead of a Western dragon's fiery breath, the cloudy and ki infused breath of the Asian dragon. Category:Whips Category:Spears